Be Mindful
by WanderFan1208
Summary: Just going topside has taken a turn for the worse! Michaelangelo and his brothers have infiltrated TCRI but were caught. What happens if Michaelangelo was hung over a tank of mutagen, then fell in. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but no flames. Please review, it helps me a ton! Viewer Advisory: Slight blood and gore ahead. Enter at your own risk. No kids nine or less!
1. The Drop

**OKAY! New story! I have this all planned out, so no worries, it will be good! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames plz.**

* * *

Nobody's POV

It was going to be a normal night. Topside at 8, pizza at 9:30, and home by 11. Whenever he wings it, nothing goes wrong. Plan everything out, and it just goes out of whack.

"Go figure," The mysterious teen mumbled. The plan was to go out topside for a while, get some pizza, go topside for a little while longer, and return home. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. That is what the mysterious figure thought. Not even five minutes after they infiltrated TCRI for the fourth time, his youngest brother was caught.

"Mikey!" The unknown figure yelled.

"LEO!" Mikey screamed. The turtle was in a humanoid fish's arms, struggling to break free. He was bound by rope and was hanging above a large tank of green ooze.

"Finally, Step One is complete," a voice said. "Master Shredder will be pleased." A sharp-clawed hand swung out at Mikey.

"MIKEY!" His brothers screamed. The rope holding up Mikey was cut as Mikey fell into the tank of mutagen

"NO!"

* * *

 **So how was that for a start, ladies, and gents? I take reviews, they help me out a** _ **ton**_ **! Like I said, I have this story all planned out, so yeah!**

 _ **WanderFan1208 out! :D**_


	2. The Glass Shards

**WOOHOO! New chapter! This one is going to be a little more hardcore than the last chapter. A little bit of blood and gore, so a warning to you. Okay, I have said too much. Let's read!**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

"NO!" I screamed as Mikey plunged into the tank of mutagen. What if he got double-mutated? What if the mutagen is actually green retromutagen? What if Mikey is never the same again?

A blinding light and a ferocious bang reverberated around the entire room. The glass tank of mutagen was shattered, but none of the mutagen could be seen. Mikey was on the floor laying unconscious. He had a green glowing aura around him, giving off the horrible stench of one-hundred dead corpses.

Rahzar came out from the shadows, smirking evilly at Raph, Donnie, and me. In one clawed hand were shards of rope. In the other, a tub of brain worms. Rahzar chucked the brain worms at us. The next thing I felt was searing pain on my face. I heard two voices.

"Raph! Get Leo back to the lair and pull out the glass! I'll grab Mikey!"

"Got it, D!"

"On my mark. 3, 2, 1, NOW!"

A sticky ooze started to drip down my face and onto my neck. I opened my eyes just enough to see Raph battling Rahzar.

"This is what you get when you hurt my brothers!" Raph screamed as he rammed his sai through Rahzar's left eye. Rahzar screamed and pulled out the bloody sai. He chucked it towards Donnie as he was picking up Mikey.

I screamed at Donnie, "Donnie, 720-degree bō swirl!" I saw the sai get hit back to Rahzar, as he failed to catch it. Rahzar's right eye was now punctured.

Then I passed out.

* * *

 **BOOM! 2nd chapter DONE! How about it, ladies and gents? I love reviews, so if you can, please review! Constructive criticism is nice, but flames are prohibited. This story is planned out, so no worries. I will catch you guys on the flip side.**

 _ **WanderFan1208 OUT!**_ **B)**

 **P.S. Yes I still will update Day and Night.**

 **P.P.S. I told you this chapter would have blood and gore.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**Hey, guys. I've been going through a writer's block, and I just don't really have lots of inspiration. I need help. So write idea as a review, you can post one idea or multiple ideas. The winner will be featured in their choice of story:**

 **Day and Night,**

 **Be Mindful, or**

 **The Rightful Owner.**

 **Please help me, I need help. Thank you guys a ton.**

 **P.S. Your review should be formatted as**

 **"My idea is _** **(idea for inspiration)** **_. I would like it to be featured in _** **(story title)** **_."**

 **Update: The Rightful Owner's idea has been chosen. Expect updates soon!**


End file.
